


Moment of Truth

by TookMeASecond



Series: Hell's Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Sam, BAMF Dean, BAMF Sam, Bottom Sam, D/s, Knight of Hell Dean, M/M, Omega Sam, Restraint, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Hell is starting to look good on Sam. And somehow, combining their strength has made them both more powerful.





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> My beta kicked ass with this one. They fixed a lot of mistakes.
> 
> Sorry this took so long. Summer had the kids at home, then hubby had surgery and I am just getting back into writing. I have more prompts and sequels coming up!

The angel made his way down the hallway quickly, he wanted to be at his destination before his master arrived. Dean always loved it when he was waiting for him. The maze of hallways were unusually busy for this time of day, most of the lesser demons dodged out of Sam's way with their eyes down. He smirked; some had learned quickly.

With his eyes ahead he missed the minion that stepped closer to him at the last second, his shoulder slammed into the demon’s. They always seemed to underestimate him, however, and Sam was barely jolted. His invisible feathers fluffed irritably and his eyelids fluttered.

He stood in the middle of the walkway as he flexed his fists and took hold of his temper. After a few calming breaths he shook out his wings and started to continue on his way.

“That's right, bird brain, run on home to your master!” Sam stopped again, the side of his mouth quirked up as he turned slowly to face the one who spoke.

Sam had been an imposing figure when he first arrived in hell; even in his robes and with his innocence. It didn't take long to earn Dean's trust and they were a formidable team. In a few short weeks Sam's angelic attire was traded for jeans, flannel, and boots and he'd been making a name for himself ever since.

“Hi, you must be new here. I'm Sam,” the angel said in his sugar sweet voice. He smiled wide and held out his hand as he looked the demon in the eye. The Alpha narrowed his eyes and looked from Sam's hand to his face. There were two other demons flanking him and he shifted on his feet, brushing shoulders with them.

The others in the hallway had either fled or pressed themselves against the wall, out of reach to watch the spectacle. Not all of hell ’ s spawn rebelled against the heavenly presence.

“We know who you are,” the demon stood straight and tried to look intimidating. Sam's smile twisted to an amused sneer as he slowly retracted his hand and began to roll up his sleeves.

“Well, then. You must have hit your head. Or you're just one of the dumb ones.” The omega spoke low and evenly as he finished with his sleeves then crossed his arms over his chest. The demon glared, his anger renewing his bravado.

“You don't belong here,  _ angel _ ,” the demon spat the word s  out like a curse. “Bet you're not so tough without your Knight of Hell lurking behind you, waiting to pull your feathery ass from the fire.” Sam tilted his head a bit, his lips slightly parted i n a curious smile.

“Care to find out, Screwtape?” The demon snarled as his buddies stepped closer, trying to look menacing. The other demons in the hall shifted wide eyes between the demon crew and Sam, some shuffling along to try and get out from between them.

“I’m gonna fuck you up, Little Bird!” the demon shouted as he advanced on the taller celestial being. Sam’s lip curled up in a sneer and his eyes began to glow purple. By the time the three attackers noticed it was too late and they didn’t even have a chance to panic.

Sam held his hand, palm out, in front of him; his fingers crooked slightly, his arm shaking with the effort. The three demon’s were frozen in place, unable to move their feet from the floor. With wide eyes they stared at Sam before they howled up at the ceiling. Demons all around them covered their ears, some squeezed their eyes shut.

The angel smirked with his narrowed eyes and tilted head. Black smoke started pouring from the demon’s orifices; their mouths, ears, and noses overflowing with the substance. After what seemed like ages their meat suits crumbled to the floor in the middle of the hallway, smoking minutely and still on the cold concrete.

Sam stood to his full height, unrolled his sleeves and stretched out his shoulders. He didn’t bother to look around as he turned and continued down the hallway toward his original destination. The souring of his scent caused by the fact that now he was definitely not going to beat Dean to their rooms.

~*~

“You just can't even help yourself can you?” The question was out before Sam even closed the door, a genuine smile gracing the angel’s face. He shrugged, tugging the corners of his lips down in an exaggerated frown.

“I was only defending myself,” Sam explained as he unbuttoned the plaid overshirt. “I thought all of your followers had figured it out by now.” Without taking his eyes off of the knight Sam folded up his shirt and put it on the chair next to the door; the chair specifically for Sam’s clothing. Dean just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, watching with open appreciation.

The angel licked his lips at the smell of his Alpha’s arousal and lifted the plain white tee over his head. Before placing it on the chai ,  he closed his eyes and summoned his wings. The demon’s eyes flicked to black and he shifted on his feet, fingers eager to touch. Sam opened his eyes with a grin and gave his jeans the same care before sauntering across the room to fall to his knees in front of Dean.

The knight growled approvingly and fisted a sure hand in Sam's soft brown hair. The angel's eyes glowed purple and he arched his neck against Dean's fist, offering himself to his master. His wings were spread out and relaxed against the floor, submitting in a most physical way.

“Such a good Little Bird,” he ground out through clenched teeth. He then took a step closer and rubbed his denim clad erection against Sam's cheek, moving his angel's head with the grip in his hair. The omega's eyes fluttered as his Alpha’s pheromones tickled his nose.

“That's what your demons called me. It's why they died,” Sam said with a grin, then flicked his tongue out to tease more than taste. Dean growled and gripped Sam's hair tighter, the omega gasped, but held still.

“Those stupid fucks. You may have done them a service not letting me get to them. You stole my fun, Sammy. How will you repay me?” His tone was flat and serious, his face a mask of irritation, the only giveaway of his mood was the amused glint in his eyes.

“However you want, sir,” Sam gasped out. His neck pulled to an almost uncomfortable angle. Dean grinned wickedly and released the angel's hair. He then turned and stalked toward the bed.

“I had something made. It's the only one, so it's just for you, baby.” Sam's fingers flexed on his thighs and he looked on eagerly. His demon’s gifts had all been very imaginative and spectacularly orgasmic. The knight kneeled to pull out the drawer under the bed.

Sam craned his neck a bit, trying to get a good look. It was some sort of metal pipe, oddly shaped, with sigils. When Dean put the contraption on their bed he saw the shape more clearly. It looked like a spreader bar, but was shaped like his wings. A shiver of anticipation raced down his spine and he felt wetness between his cheeks.

The knight flashed him a knowing, leering grin and motioned for the angel to approach. Sam rose gracefully and stepped closer, keeping his hands to himself and licking his lips in anticipation. Dean reached up to caress the backs of his fingers over the omega's soft cheek.

“On the bed, pet,” Dean commanded in a growl. Sam's feathers fluffed eagerly as he crawled seductively into their bed to look over the contraption. Upon closer inspection Sam saw cuffs that would lock when closed. The Alpha looked down on him, spread out, the underside of his wings exposed and vulnerable. He licked his lips before crawling up on his knees.

Dean worked without saying a word as he directed Sam's wrists to the cuffs permanently attached to the center of the headboard. His wings were next, though they had never been restrained before. Dean looked up to Sam's eyes when his arousal spiked, tingling his nose.

Sam bit his bottom lip and watched as the base of each wing was cuffed to the bar. Further up, before the first joint, they were cuffed again. Then a third time on the other side of the joint. Three cuffs strategically placed so that his wings were immobile.

Once the knight was finished strapping his angel down he sat back between Sam's legs and looked over his work. His fingers danced up the inside of Sam's thigh, playing with the light hairs and digging in harshly at random intervals. Sam tried his best to hold still, he twitched and jerked involuntarily as red marks were scratched into his pale skin.

By the time the Alpha’s fingers reached his groin he was half hard, and panting heavily with his effort to hold still. He knew he would be rewarded for his self control if he could manage. He pressed his head back into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Nuh, uh,” Dean scolded, his breath a puff of hot air across Sam's balls. “Look at me, Little Bird.” Sam huffed out a frustrated breath and looked down at the Alpha between his legs, mouth hovering over Sam's nearly filled dick. The omega whined, his wings tense as stone when the demon flicked out his forked tongue to lave over the base.

“So good for me, angel. First, you're going to come in my mouth. What I can't decide,” Dean paused to crawl up and lay an arm across Sam's upper thigh, he leaned his head in his hand and used the other to toy with his angel's balls. “Is whether I want you still, or quiet.” Sam froze, but maintained eye contact, waiting for his Alpha to make his decision.

Dean toyed with the fine hairs dusting Sam's upper thighs as he looked between his dick and his face.

“Well, since I've got that nice piece of work for your wings I'd love to see how you squirm in it. If you can be quiet, I mean not a sound, you'll see how it feels to have those stretchy little oil glands of yours licked out.” The muscles under Dean's arm flexed, but the angel didn't say anything. “Good start.”

That was the only warning Sam got before the Alpha demon licked the flat of his tongue over the crown of the angel’s hard cock. He took his time licking over the smooth skin like an ice cream cone; slow and purposeful. Sam held his gaze as he gritted his teeth, not needing to be told more than once to watch. His nostrils flared as his chest heaved in an effort to follow stern orders.

Dean grinned open mouthed at him and then closed his lips around the swollen head. His eyes rolled back at the flavor of omega spunk and  _ Sam _ and he moaned just for show. Sam's eyebrows drew together and down as he pressed his lips together firmly.

The Alpha got his knees under him so he could push up and use both his hands to run over Sam's upper thighs, he dug his thumbs into the ticklish flesh on either side of the angel's cock. Sam threw his head back, eyes wide but no longer on the demo, and arched his back. His hips squirmed deliciously back and forth as Dean pulled up and sucked hard on the head.

While his angel was reacting and behaving beautifully Dean was getting a bit impatient. He knew what Sam was capable of, this wasn't so much a test as simple foreplay. And Dean was literally salivating at the thought of getting his mouth on a different part of his angel.

He reached up with one hand and pressed firmly at the omega's perineum, massaging gently and moving his finger in circles. Sam opened his mouth in a silent cry and his thighs tensed under Dean's hands. The knight let his finger drop slightly and felt the slick gathering at his mate’s entrance.

Dean grinned again and moaned deep in his throat as he slid down to deep throat Sam. At the same time he pressed his finger inside in one swift motion, right into the omega's prostate. He flicked at the nerves mercilessly, Sam's hips bucked away, but couldn't get far. It was a matter of seconds before the omega was squirting his load into Dean's throat, sweet and salty and perfect.

The Alpha held the flavor on his tongue and let out a muffled snarl with closed lips. He pushed himself up and grabbed Sam's face in one hand, the other pressed down against the omega's chest. He squeezed his fingers and forced the angel’s mouth open, then positioned his face over it.

Sam was panting underneath him, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and he allowed Dean to do whatever he wished. The demon pushed some of the cum out of his mouth through pursed lips and watched it fall into Sam's, the omega gasped and licked his tongue out to clean anything that may have spilled.

Dean sat back on his haunches across Sam's hips and took in the beautiful sight of his disheveled angel. The creature he single handedly brought to heel. The omega who willingly allowed himself to be defiled and corrupted and loved every second of it. Pride and a sense of power swelled in the knight’s chest.

“Such a good little cherub for me,” he mumbled before leaning forward and gripping the top of Sam's wing in both hands, one on each side of the joint. He felt the angel shudder and grinned as he relaxed into the mattress. Dean leaned down and began to run his nose between the feathers, starting at the bottom and working his way up slowly.

Sam was writhing and pulling at his wrist restraints by the time the Alpha made it to the gland tucked in the crease of his joint. He replaced his nose with his tongue, weaving between feathers and lapping at the brown plumage. When the demon made it to the gland he wasted no time in licking up the oil. He pointed his tongue and searched purposefully for the small opening that secreted the oil.

“Oh, fuck!” Sam shouted as his spine bowed off the bed. His wings shook with the effort to keep them still. Dean offered all the help he could, grinning open mouthed and holding the wing in his hands to  t he bed tightly. His seat over Sam's hips almost felt like he was on a raging bull as the omega under him jerked involuntarily.

“Fuck yeah, baby. My new favorite toy,” the Alpha mumbled against the feathers. His lips were slick and sloppy with the omega's juices. “I might keep you strapped here for days. Next you'll be squirming on my cock with my fingers inside your damned wing.”

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but wound up throwing his head back and howling instead. Dean closed his lips over the gland and alternated sticking his tongue inside and sucking the oil out.

The demon buried his fingers in the soft down on the underside of the brown wings , he rubbed and scratched the nails over the sensitive skin. The feathered appendages twitched in their bindings, forced to stay open and take it. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen.

“Shit, Little Bird.” The Alpha sat up suddenly and undid the button and zipper on his jeans. It took a second to get his throbbing cock out, it was so hard it was almost trapped down his pant leg. The angel whined at the sight of it, he pulled his legs up and spread them as far as they would go, showing his Alpha how wet he was.

Dean reached down and shoved two fingers inside, Sam threw his head back and howled, arching his spine and planting his feet on the bed. The demon watched with wide black eyes, his mouth watered and his cock jumped in his hand. He fucking loved a debauched angel.

He only pumped his fingers a few times, scissoring them and stretching him quickly. Dean knew Sam could take it, and he loved to prove that point again and again. He crawled closer on his knees and positioned his cockhead at the angel’s entrance. The fingers of his other hand slid up the angel’s wing to tease at an oil gland as he thrust in.

Sam panted, and his chest heaved as Dean shoved his hips in short powerful thrusts, determined to get the whole thing inside. The way his pet was reacting to the wing spreader had his knot filling quickly.

“Yeah, baby. Fuck! Love you all spread out and at my mercy.” The Alpha grunted with each thrust, determined to get his knot past the omega's stretched rim.

“Yes, Alpha! Please, give me your knot,” Sam called out before reaching up as far as he could to entice a kiss from his demon mate. Dean just laughed at him and pushed in, making Sam throw his head against the pillow and arch his back at the sensation of being so full.

~*~

An angel and a Knight of Hell walked into a bar. It wasn't very crowded in the afternoon and they sauntered in as if they owned the place. The fact that they'd never been there before was of no consequence.

Dean jerked his chin to a booth in the back and Sam nodded before making his way to the table. They wanted to scope the place out before it got busy and their target arrived, though there was no real concern about being found out. The Alpha retrieved shots and a couple beers from the lone barkeep and made his way to his mate.

They proceeded to get familiar with the layout of the bar as they celebrated whatever they found funniest at the moment. It was a few hours later that Dean grinned wickedly at the omega across the table and slid out of his seat. He rounded the table and slid just as smoothly right next to Sam.

“Hey, we gonna cause a scene?” Sam asked sliding his hand up his Alpha’s thigh before leaning in and licking at his pulse point. “There's something here, are we busted?”

“Probably. There aren't enough patrons here for this time of day.” He growled before crowding Sam further into the booth, doing his best to blanket the taller creature. “What do you feel, Sam?”

“It's muted. Hard to tell, but I'd say a lot of them. They think they're cloaked, but they don't know what you've done to me.” The last part was said with a grin that Dean returned tenfold.

“Oh, I don't know, omega. I think they have an idea.” Sam laughed as Dean surged forward to bite and lick at his throat. It wasn't long before someone beside the booth was clearing their throat. The Alpha pulled back and winked at the angel before turning toward the interruption.

“You want some of this , you're just gonna have to wait your turn, pup,” he told the bartender from earlier. The man was probably older than Dean's vessel, but nowhere near his existence. The guy glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You fellas are gonna have to git on out. We don't need your kind muckin’ up business , ” his drawl was lazy and he spat brown slime at the foot of the booth. Dean arched a brow and turned more bodily to face the guy, leaning back in his seat.

“Oh, what, hoss? You don't allow pet angels?”

The bartenders eyes flashed blue and he uncrossed his arms to clench his hands at his sides.

“He ain't your pet, you abomination!” Dean threw his head back and laughed as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Sam rubbed his palms down his front to fix his shirt before righting himself in his seat. He took up his pint glass and sipped his beer looking for all the world like he was bored.

In the blink of an eye, the number of Alphas in the bar doubled. Seven angels approached from their various posts around the bar and settled in formation with the barkeep.

“Well, I'm a little insulted,” Dean said dryly before he downed the shot in front of him. He wiped his mouth with the back of a hand and lazily stood from the booth. His height nearly dwarfed that of the angel’s vessel and he found it amusing.

“Not gonna be so funny when we put you in the cells in heaven. You'll be tried for all your crimes and sentenced to a lifetime in solitary.” The bartender’s sneer matched the knights and they stared each other down until one of the others spoke up.

“You'll release the omega, Knight. And take your punishment. It'll be easier on you that way, though I think you should know, we don’t care how this goes down.”

It was then Dean realized he was one of the Alphas from the classroom however long ago he found Sam. He arched a brow and looked beyond the stubby barkeep still sneering at him.

“Oh, man! You made it! Here to try and rescue Sam again? I gotta warn you, he's kind of a brat. Can't tell you how many times he's been punished for talking back.” Sam narrowed his eyes at the intruders and settled sideways in the booth with his back to the wall.

The angel didn't take the bait, which was a little irritating to say in the least. These cocky little shits interrupted his drinks, spoiled his mission, and were threatening his omega. And were not even giving him the courtesy of ruffling their feathers. He grinned and let his eyes flick to black.

There was a collective gasp throughout the room. Dean just arched an eyebrow and spread his arms a bit.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” The bartender rushed him, he made it one step before the Alpha demon snapped his fingers and sent him up in a cloud of dust. Three more were approaching with angel blades at the ready. The demon put up a hand, fingers flexed, to throw them. He was thrown himself when they didn't budge.

“Huh,” he said looking down at his hand, then back up at the approaching Alphas. He scented the shift in Sam's demeanor but kept him back with a signal from the other hand. He made a show of flexing his fingers and blowing dust off his palm before trying again.

“It's not going to work, demon. You think we'd come here without a plan?” the Alpha in charge asked as he tilted his head to the side. Dean growled and put his hands down.

“Fine by me, we'll do this the old fashioned way.” With that the demon launched himself at the wall of angels. There was a slight scuffle, but the angels were strong. Before the knight could throw more than a couple punches he was being restrained by four cherubs. His hands were forced behind his back and engraved cuffs were placed on his wrists.

Dean roared as he was dragged backward, away from his omega. Sam's eyes were wide as he surveyed the angels between him and his Alpha. He stayed where he was told, however, waiting for the right time.

“It's alright, omega. You're safe now. We're here to take you home,” the leader said easily. He held out his hand and spoke as if he were trying to soothe a scared animal, not the right hand of the most dangerous demon alive. Sam snarled and stayed where he was against the wall.

The Alpha angel pulled back, a sad look on his face. He turned angrily to the knight and demanded, “what have you done to him? Is he possessed? I demand you release him immediately.”

Dean just chuckled and shook his head before looking around at them all. 

“I mean, possession is nine tenths of the law, so-” He was cut off by an elbow to the stomach, but still managed to laugh through it. Sam was up then, out of the booth and facing them all in a flash.

“Back off, Sam!” Dean yelled pulling at his arms. The angels held fast through his struggle.

“That's it, sweetheart. You're safe now,” the angel cajoled, “I'm Inias. I'm here to take you home.” Dean roared at them and struggled again, gaining no more than he had before. Sam jerked a bit at the demon’s sudden movement, stepping further away.

“It's alright, omega. He can't hurt you anymore. We have a spell, his powers are useless.” Sam's eyes grew glassy as they filled with tears.

“He can't?” he asked in a shaky voice. Inias shook his head and took a careful step forward. “How do I know this isn't a trap?” he asked eyeing Dean fearfully.

“Get your ass back in that booth, angel, before I make you wish you'd never grown those wings!” Dean bellowed .  One of the angels holding him elbowed him in the stomach and he dropped to a knee.

“Omega!” Inias used his Alpha voice as he stepped between Sam and Dean. “You are safe now, look,” he took a folded cloth out of his pocket and unrolled it, “this is the spell. He can't destroy it while he has the cuffs on. You're safe.” The Alpha took a step toward Sam, holding the cloth in front of him.

Sam's bottom lip trembled as he took a small step forward, he looked hard at the sigil drawn on the worn fabric. “I can't believe it. I thought I'd never escape.”

Inias smiled and reached out with his other arm, wrapping it around the omega's shoulders. “Your safe now, sweetheart.” That's when the tears fell. Sam crumbled to his knees and bawled into the Alpha angel ’ s shirt. Inias hugged him and shushed him, petting his hair and back.

“You fucking useless Little Bird! I'll kill you all!” Dean shouted from his crouched position. Sam looked up at him through his bangs, snot and tears staining his face. Inias stood to step between them but before he took a step the cloth was snatched from his hand.

Sam leapt away, holding the sigil high above his head. The mess on his face paired with the grin on his lips made him look manic. Inias’ eyes were wide as he stared after the omega, not sure what to do in this moment.

“Firstly,” Sam started before wiping a hand down his face then his shirt, “my name is Sam. Not omega or sweetheart. Fucking Sam. Second.” He grinned wider and the cloth between his fingers went up in a small flame, completely burning the sigil to less than ash.

“No! What have you done?” Inias exploded taking a step toward the taller cherub. Sam just laughed, looking around at the group in front of him.

“You know, I've had plenty of practice dragging demons out of their vessels. Drives my Alpha crazy sometimes, but he likes me more than any of them so it's just something he's getting used to. I've never tried angels.”

Inias snarled at him, clenching his fists; and Sam could swear he'd be dropping feathers if his wings were on this plane. Dean was laughing obnoxiously from his spot on the floor, egging his mate on.

Sam just lifted a hand, his eyes glowed purple and the shadow of his own wings unfolded on the wall behind him. He curled his upper lip and braced his feet.

“You should have left well enough alone. Shouldn't have threatened my Alpha.”

The omega crooked his fingers and Inias arched his back, mouth open in a silent scream. Light began to pour from his face, but not like when they were impaled with an angel blade. It wasn't a beam of light, but an odd flow that washed down the front of his shirt.

When his lifeless body hit the floor, eyes burnt out and hollow, the other angels abandoned the knight and stumbled back. Dean shuffled his shoulders around and rose to his feet. He sauntered the few steps to stand in front of Sam, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Maybe we should take you to Hollywood, Little Bird. You put on quite the show.” Sam grinned at him and leaned down to press a rough kiss to his lips, no longer concerned with the angels in the room. When they pulled apart Dean turned so Sam could examine the cuffs around his wrists.

The symbols carved into the metal were intricate, and clearly for demons. Sam was able to burn them off easily so that Dean could break the chain between them.

“Now,” the Alpha demon said, rubbing at his wrists. “What to do with them.” When they turned to the remaining angels, they tried to run. Sam's hand flew back up to hold them in place, and Dean chuckled darkly.

An hour later Sam was bent over their table at the booth, Dean had a hand on the back of his neck and his knot buried in his ass. Sam was covered in sweat and smiling; completely satisfied with the outcome of their mission. They may have missed the soul they’d come to collect but they'd found some interesting things about Sam's powers.

Not to mention the fact that Sam had saved his Alpha, and they were surrounded by the used vessels of angels.

Dean ground his hips again, he omega felt his cock twitch as he released another spurt of come.

“Fuck, Sammy. We gotta do this again.”


End file.
